Café y Té
by Kuri115
Summary: Antonio es sorprendentemente invitado por Arthur a una merienda en su casa, lo que no sabe es que se acabará convirtiendo en una pequeña tortura para él, aunque ignora cómo acaba todo. SpainxUK


Hi hi!

Vengo con otro fic por aquí! Este en principio iba a ser un drabble cortito que pensaba juntar en la colección de drabbles que tengo por ahí, pero me inspiré demasiado y como ya no cuadraba ni con cola... ¡pues aquí está! 8D

Está dedicado a mi Antoñito personal~ 3 Que le debía alguna cosita y aún tengo un fic pendiente para ella nsdmfgsndgfd

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Aunque ojalá y el UKSp sería canon)

¡Espero que os guste! 3

* * *

_Café y té._

Dio un sorbo a aquel extraño mejunje caliente. Tenía un curioso sabor, entre dulzón y amargo, casi como el café que tanto conocía pero con un ligero aroma afrutado.

Torció el gesto. No, no sabía en nada igual al café que tomaba, esta cosa dejaba un suave regusto metálico una vez habías acabado con el sorbo.

-¿Qué asquerosidad es ésta? –preguntó aún con un mohín en su rostro y dejando la taza sobre la mesita. Aquel té definitivamente no estaba bueno, o al menos, a él no se lo parecía.

-Té. Se llama té –contestó irónicamente el británico que lo acompañaba. Él parecía beberse muy a gusto aquella cosa, ¿cómo podía?-. Y no está asquerosa, simplemente… Tu paladar no está acostumbrado a ello.

Mientras mencionaba aquellas palabras lo vio echarle más azúcar aún en la taza. ¿Cuántas cucharadas llevaba ya? ¿Tres? No le valía la pena seguir intentando que le gustase, cada vez aquello sabía más a azúcar y menos a té, era imposible, y si al final accedía era porque le gustaba el azúcar, sólo eso. Cogió un par de las pastas que acompañaban al té, así al menos se quitaría el mal sabor de boca.

-No vas a conseguirlo, Arthur, ¿no eres consciente de que en esa taza ya hay más azúcar que té? –exteriorizó, dibujando una sonrisita al ver el rostro confundido del otro. Por una vez no podía decir que no tenía razón.

El inglés pareció rendirse por un momento, hasta que su rostro se iluminó de nuevo y tras desaparecer un momento en su cocina, reapareció en el salón con otra taza de té.

-¿Otra vez? ¿No te ha bastado con esta taza? –preguntó Antonio con un mohín de disgusto. ¿Cuánto más iba a durarle aquella lenta tortura?

-Es otro té menos fuerte. Pruébalo –dijo una vez hubo echado las dos primeras cucharaditas de azúcar a la nueva taza.

El español se llevó ésta a los labios, dio un pequeño sorbo y…

… nada.

-¡Que no! ¡Ya está bien! –exclamó dejando la taza sobre la mesa casi de forma cómica, ya que su repentino impulso le hizo estar a punto de estampar la taza en la mesa, pero en el último momento advirtió que era de cerámica -y la pobre vajilla no tenía la culpa de nada-, así que aquel brusco movimiento acabó en algo más suave y cuidadoso.

-Imposible –masculló el británico frotándose las sienes. Dos tipos diferentes de té, ¡dos!, y no había manera de que ninguno de ellos le agradase ni un poquito a aquel español.

Volvió a ver como se incorporaba el rubio y repetía su camino a la cocina por tercera vez ya. Temía que fuese tan cabezota como para seguir haciéndole probar cosas extrañas que vete a saber si no acabarían causándole una indigestión. Estuvo a punto de plantearse huir justo cuando lo vio salir con un tipo de taza distinta, la cual no parecía de té. La dejó sobre la mesita y se echó de forma resignada sobre el sillón que se encontraba al otro lado de dicha mesa.

Antonio cogió la taza con curiosidad, topándose con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Café! ¡Has hecho café! ¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó con un cierto tono incrédulo antes de estallar en una divertida risa. Realmente se le hacía extraña aquella situación, pero dado el caso no estaba tan mal, además el café no tenía mala pinta-.

-Bueno… -murmuró el inglés desde el otro lado, como pensando bien sus palabras antes de decirlas-. Realmente lo que hice fue invitarte a merendar. No sería justo dejarte al final sin merienda.

El gusto del café se sintió como una verdadera maravilla para Antonio después de aquello. Al menos había tenido su recompensa, que no estaba nada mala tampoco. El inglés había tenido un buen detalle con él.

-Muchas gracias, Arthur –canturreó con una agradable sonrisa. Quería agradecerle aquel detalle de alguna forma mejor que aquella, ya que conociendo al inglés, sabía que ese tipo de detalles no eran comunes en él.

Dejó con suavidad la taza en la mesa y se incorporó ahora él, aprovechando la mirada tímida y perdida del inglés para rodear con cuidado la mesa y plantarse al lado del sillón ajeno.

Con un gesto más bien rápido se agachó, haciendo al rubio girar la cara y mirarle, acto seguido y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar acortó la distancia que quedaba y juntó sus labios con los tímidos y sorprendidos del inglés, en un suave y corto beso que duró unos pocos segundos, los suficientes como para que la sangre del otro se agolpase en sus mejillas.

-No tenías que haberte preocupado por el café, siempre podías pagarme así mi merienda –murmuró felizmente el español, observándole con una amplia sonrisa.

-What an idiot… –masculló el otro como respuesta, ligeramente avergonzado por las palabras y el gesto ajeno.

Sin embargo el español seguía inmerso en su felicidad, ya que aquélla se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor merienda de muchas hasta el momento.

* * *

Reviews if you liked it! ;u;


End file.
